


Steve’s Visits:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Broken Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Center/Centers, Chores, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Football, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Mixed Martial Arts, Park/Parks, Peace, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rehabilitation, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Talking, Therapy, Treatment/Treatments, Worry, routines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets a lot of visits from his ohana, While he gets the help that he needs., Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Broken Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715644
Kudos: 1





	Steve’s Visits:

*Summary: Steve gets a lot of visits from his ohana, While he gets the help that he needs., Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling a lot better, since he admitted himself into treatment. He knew that he couldn’t handle things on his own anymore, & he was lucky to have such a great support system right off the bat. The Former Seal owes most of the credit to his partner, & secret crush, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams for being there for him, when he needed him.

One particular day, The Hunky Brunette was excited that the blond is gonna visit him, & he went to get ready. The **_Five-O Commander_** wants this visit to go well, so he made sure that every detail was perfect. Steve was a little bit nervous, But, Once he sees Danny, He will be fine. The sight of the blond always puts him at ease.

To keep his mind focused, The Former Seal was doing his routine. Steve was anxious to tell his Danno, that he was in love with him, & wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He smiled, as he was getting close to see the shorter man. This is the life that he wanted now, & he thinks he could be happy in it too.

When he saw Danny after his therapy session, He gave him a big smile, as he went to meet him halfway. “You look better, Steve, Much better”, The Blond pointed it out to him. Steve smiles, & says, “I am better, Danno, Much”. He leads him towards the **_Dining Room_** , where dinner is waiting for them.

As they ate, The Loudmouth Detective noticed that the dark-haired man was silent. He found himself falling in love with his best friend, & have a crush on him too. “Babe, Is everything okay ?”, He asked on concern. Steve decided to make his move right then, & there. They went for a walk, So, They can get some fresh air in the process.

“Danno, I am in love with you, I had been since the beginning”, Steve confessed to him. Danny smiles, & the blond kissed him in response, “I am in love with you too, I guess the secret is out”, He said smiling. They made out for awhile, It was time for the loudmouth detective to go.

Steve moaned in response, “Don’t worry, We will have our night together”, Danny promised him. That made Steve feel a lot better to hear that, & they shared a couple of kisses. The Blond said, “I will see you soon”, & they kissed for the last time, & went on their separate ways, Just in til they meet again.


End file.
